Leave Me Be
by blahblah
Summary: Voldemort is out for her. No one knows why he murdered her parents or why he wants to kill her. Lily doesn't either but all she knows is that she doesn't need Aurors watching her back. Especially James Potter.
1. The Three Aurors

**

> Summary: _Voldemort is out for her. No one knows why he murdered her parents or why he wants to kill her. Lily doesn't either but all she knows is that she doesn't need Aurors watching her back. Especially James Potter._
> 
> Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. So you can't sue me! But I do own the plot! HA!

> Leave Me Be

**

By: blahblah

* * *

> I stared hard into Moody's eyes, carefully ignoring his magical one swiveling around in its socket. "So, why am I here?" I asked curiously, taking a sip of my cold tea.
> 
> Moody leaned over his desk and stared at me. "We have reason to believe that You-Know-Who is out for you," he growled. I choked on my tea. My heart leapt and my stomach suddenly churned.
> 
> "W-w-what?" I stammered. Surely I heard wrong… "How do _you _know?"
> 
> "Our recent captive Death Eaters," Moody said calmly. "Why would they kill your parents if they weren't trying to kill you?" I glared at him. The sudden mention of my parents' deaths irritated me.
> 
> "Evans, your relationship with Potter triggers his plan," Moody continued.
> 
> I became thoroughly irritated now. "My _past _relationship with Potter," I growled. "He's a bloody moron." Moody smirked.
> 
> "And a damn good Auror," he said. I rolled my eyes. "He wants to hurt Potter as he possibly can."
> 
> "By killing me?" I said dryly. "He wouldn't be hurt." I looked carefully at the scone on my plate and risked a nibble.
> 
> Moody opened his mouth but suddenly closed it. "To insure your safety, Aurors will be watching you." I dropped the scone.
> 
> "_WHAT_?!" I looked at him as though he was crazy. "Moody, I do not _need _Aurors watching my back. They'll only get in the way--"
> 
> "Evans, it's for your own good," Moody growled. "I assigned a team of Black, Potter, and Longbottom. Black automatically comes with Potter." I stared at him, my temper rising. Potter _and _Black?
> 
> "I can defend myself perfectly!" I snapped. "Just as well as Potter or any Auror."
> 
> "This is for your well-being, Evans," Moody said smoothly. "And Potter is one of my best Aurors. He even volunteered."
> 
> "Then tell him to **un**volunteer!" I yelled. "I don't need anyone looking after me _especially _Potter!" I got up furiously and glared at Moody.
> 
> "Just leave me alone," I said coldly. I Apparated home with a pop.
> 
> * * *
> 
> My head felt heavy as I climbed out of bed. The corners of my mouth were dry and I anticipated brushing my teeth. Ambling into the bathroom, I stared at my reflection. My auburn hair slipped out of its messy bun and cascaded down my shoulders in tangles. Deep bags settled underneath my green eyes. I felt horrible. I just wanted to slip back underneath my sheets and have no care in the world.
> 
> I _wish _life was that simple. I began brushing my teeth, wistfully thinking about fairy tales where life would end with a 'happily ever after'. My stomach groaned loudly as I stumbled out of the bathroom. I quickly pulled my hair into a ponytail and headed for the kitchen.
> 
> "Morning, Lils!" I screamed and pulled out my wand. My eyes narrowed when I saw Sirius Black, James Potter, and Frank Longbottom crowded around my table, drinking coffee. "_What _are you doing here?" I kept my wand in the air, pointing at Sirius who smiled happily at me.
> 
> "Didn't Moody tell you?" he asked.
> 
> "Yes, but he **knows **bloody well that I don't anticipate three Aurors in my kitchen! Or let alone in this house!" I yelled furiously.
> 
> "Lils, don't say that," Sirius whined. "I know you love me."
> 
> "No, I don't," I snapped. My voice was hoarse from yelling so much so I decided to keep quiet for the meanwhile. My tempers rose as I glanced at Potter, watching me carefully. I poured myself a cup of coffee and took a crumpet out of a jar.
> 
> I stood near the counter, buttering my crumpet and ignoring the three the best I could. I hungrily attacked the crumpet and drank my coffee, relishing its warmth. My head felt lighter than before but still weighed on my shoulders heavily. Most of all, I felt annoyed and irritated than ever.
> 
> "So, I take it you'll be here all day?" I said calmly, pushing away my anger.
> 
> "For weeks, actually," Frank said sipping his coffee.
> 
> "In my _house_?" I growled, frustration rising. "For weeks?"
> 
> "Well, do you think Voldemort goes on vacation?" Sirius said sarcastically. "Of course, we're staying! Besides, I love you, Lils!" He grinned at me and I glared back.
> 
> "Just don't trash the place," I said grudgingly.
> 
> "Yes, mum," Sirius said innocently. I rolled my eyes. I had a sudden urge to lock myself in my room for the few weeks they were here.
> 
> I felt Potter's eyes boring into me and I finally snapped. I whirled around and narrowed my eyes at him. "Why do you keep looking at me, Potter? I appreciate it if you unglue your bloody eyes and stare at your coffee instead!" I snapped.
> 
> "Lily, I--" I did not let him finish. "Don't talk to me! I don't want to hear it!" I yelled, pointing my wand at him. "Just do your job and leave me ALONE!"
> 
> "Feisty Lils!" Sirius said happily. "Do all redheads have tempers like you or--"
> 
> "Would you shut up!" I shouted, turning to Sirius. I slammed down my coffee and stormed out of the kitchen. I needed a shower to clear out my mind.
> 
> "Lily, I--" I turned around and sighed, irritated. "I said leave me alone," I repeated coldly. Potter ran his fingers through his messy hair and sighed.
> 
> "I'm sorry," he said carefully. "I was stupid and--"
> 
> "Just do your job. Okay?" I said curtly. I went into my room and slammed the door shut. I didn't need another broken heart. I walked into the bathroom and locked the door. I turned the knobs on the shower and ran my fingers under the cascade of water.
> 
> "I don't need Potter," I whispered fiercely to myself. "I don't need anyone." I fought back the tears, threatening to spill. "Stop crying." I choked down the sobs and slipped into the shower. The hot water ran down my face, mingling with the salty tears rolling down my cheeks. I closed my eyes, breathing carefully.
> 
> I struggled to clear my mind. Memories flooded it, fighting against my will to release them. They played over and over again. Fragments of my seventh year resurfaced and I saw James. He hugged me gently, comforting me when my parents were dead. He soothed me with his words and held me tight.
> 
> "All of it were lies," I said convincingly. "He lied. I don't need to waste tears on him." I drew a shuddering breath and swallowed a sob.
> 
> But I knew it would be hard to forget when he would be so close by. Why did he come into my life again? Why won't he let me be?
> 
> * * *
> 
> A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review!


	2. The Unexpected Attack

**

> Summary: _Voldemort is out for her. No one knows why he murdered her parents or why he wants to kill her. Lily doesn't either but all she knows is that she doesn't need Aurors watching her back. Especially James Potter._
> 
> Disclaimer: _I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does but I do own the plot!___
> 
> Leave Me Be
> 
> By: blahblah
> 
> * * *

**

I was irritated (and not for the first time of the week). Irritation from the three Aurors living under my roof, irritation from my horrible cramp, irritation from PMS… I decided to be a feminist as I realized that men were pigs. I think I might be crazy…

"Oy, Lils!" I groaned. _Just shut up, Sirius. GO away. Leave me and my PMS ALONE. _I closed my eyes and tried to ignore him.

"LILYKINS! COME HERE!" _Men are so inconsiderate. I hate them._

"WHAT?!" I screamed, opening my bedroom door. I hurried into the living room and frowned at Sirius who was sprawled on the couch.

"Why are you so grumpy?" he asked in a whiny voice.

My eye twitched involuntarily. "I am not grumpy," I said slowly in a dangerous voice. "I'm just a bit furious with Moody for sending three Aurors to my home and I have some _issues _I'm coping with." By issues, I mean PMS.

"What issues?" Sirius asked curiously.

"_Girl _issues," I growled.

Sirius looked thoughtful, and suddenly his face wrinkled. "You mean…?"

"Yes, Sirius," I said mockingly. "You've got it!" Frank and Potter laughed. I stared at Potter as he laughed. His messy hair fell over his face and his hazel eyes twinkled.

_You miss him_. Shut up, I'm a feminist as of now.

I jumped, realizing his eyes bore into my own. I blushed and turned away. "I'm going to bed," I announced. "Don't mess with anything."

I began to feel angry with myself. I did not have feelings for James Potter. Or do I? I mentally slapped myself for mentioning the possibility.

I slipped underneath the covers. It was the mid-afternoon. My bloody stomach hurt, and I broke my new resolution of being feminist. Three bloody Aurors were in my living room… Life couldn't be more perfect!

I suddenly realized I liked the word bloody. I groaned. I think I'm going crazy. Finally, I began to drift off to sleep when the door creaked open.

"Hey, Lily!" Claudia smiled at me. Her dark hair cascaded down her shoulders, and her blue eyes twinkled at me. "I heard you had some girl issues."

"Did Black tell you?" I groaned. I stared at Claudia carefully. "I look like hell and…look at you."

Claudia raised an eyebrow. "Why are they here anyways?" she said. I knew she meant the Aurors. "I thought they were robbing you when I got here. But Black said they were on a top secret mission…"

"They're watching me," I said slipping out of bed. "You-Know-Who wants to kill me." I said this casually as though it was quite normal to be on Voldemort's kill list.

Claudia gasped. Her eyes widened. "Oh Lily!" She ran forward and hugged me. I never understood Claudia's theory that hugs solved everything. In fact, I think this one broke my ribs. As she released me, I rubbed my ribs gingerly.

"And all you can be is sarcastic and sardonic!" Claudia scolded suddenly. "I wouldn't talk about it like it was…_casual_!"

"I'm sorry if I have PMS!" I said defensively. "**_Mother_**. It's the only reason why my emotions are exploding and why I'm moping in my room!"

"Why don't you stop moping by taking a shower?" Claudia said bossily. "Maybe it will clear your head. And then we'll go shopping with the boys."

"_With_?"

"Do you want to die?" she said seriously. "Promise me you'll go everywhere with them." She crossed her arms and stared at me, concerned.

"I don't see why everyone thinks I can't handle--"

"Promise," she said firmly. I sighed and nodded. "Good. Now go shower please." I rolled my eyes and muttered under my breath. But all the same, I obeyed.

* * *

I pulled my hair into a clean bun and walked out of the bathroom. Claudia surveyed me carefully. "Good," she said. "You look beautiful." I admired my clothes in the mirror with the first smile of the day. A ruffled black skirt hugged my waist, sweeping my knees. A pink shirt poked out underneath my jean jacket.

"Just like a true Muggle!" Claudia laughed.

"I _live _in a Muggle neighborhood," I said. "All my robes are deep in my closet. And look at you." I gestured at her black pants and white blouse.

"Well, come on," she said impatiently. "I need an owl."

"Don't you have one?" I asked slowly.

"It died," Claudia said unconcerned. "It just flopped over because it was so old." Her old owl had been her mother's. It wasn't a surprise that it died.

I smiled again. "Well, let's go!" I opened the door and emerged. We walked into the living room and saw Sirius flipping through the channels on the television. He looked at it, fascinated. "Wow. It's like our pictures except in a box!"

Frank and Potter were evidently interested, too. "It's just a telly!" I said exasperated.

Potter glanced over at me, a look of surprise crossing his face. I was busy staring at Sirius who walked up to the television, tapping its screen. Claudia nudged me suddenly, and I stared at her. She nodded at Potter who looked at me with a dazed expression on his face.

"I bet he's sorry he ever left you," Claudia hissed angrily.

A pang suddenly hurt my heart at the memory. "I really don't want to think about it," I whispered back. She gave me a weak smile.

"Hey! We're going to Diagon Alley!" I said loudly in a cracking voice. I cleared my throat and rubbed my eyes quickly.

"Dust in my eyes," I lied to Claudia who looked at me anxiously. She didn't look too convinced but I smiled brightly at her.

"So, what are we doing there?" Potter asked lightly. Claudia looked at him spitefully.

"Shopping," she said dully. "You guys are going with us."

Sirius pried his eyes away from the television. "Huh?" He looked at Claudia with his mouth open. "You look like Crabbe," she said giggling.

"We're going to Diagon Alley," I repeated slowly. Potter patted Sirius on his shoulder.

"That's okay, Padfoot. Not everyone is smart," he said grinning. Sirius looked offended and looked at me.

"LILS!"

"I'm not helping you," I said firmly. "Especially if you call me Lils." Sirius frowned. Frank laughed. Claudia crossed her arms impatiently.

"Can we _leave_?" she snapped. "I need an owl!"

"I want ice cream," Potter said grinning. I ignored him. "Let's Apparate… One, two, three…" I disappeared with a pop.

* * *

Exhausted, I plopped into a chair. Shopping with Claudia wore me out. She carried six bags and a cage containing a barn owl, hooting loudly. The three boys bought our ice cream and we licked them contently. I finished mine quickly, starving from all the shopping.

I had a bag of chocolates before that I ate as we prodded along, looking at the shops. I yearned for another box. "Are we done?" I said voicing the boys' thoughts. They looked up at Claudia hopefully.

She frowned. "You are so boring!" she said. She rolled her eyes. "Yes…"

"Okay, so let's go--" A green light narrowly missed my head and I whirled around. My heart stopped suddenly. Several robed Death Eaters fingered their wands dangerously, their faces hidden behind masks.

I grabbed my wand and pointed it at them when a strong arm pulled me back. I glared at Potter's back as he shot a Stunner at them. Sirius quickly joined him. Screams echoed in my ears as curses were thrown around. Potter shoved me behind him as I leapt forward to send a curse.

"Stay back! The last thing I want is for you to die!" he said roughly.

"I'd rather defend myself than die behind you!" I argued angrily. He ignored me, leaving me frustrated. They let Claudia duel with them. I frowned.

Sneaking stealthily away from Potter, I pulled out my wand and pointed it at one of the Death Eaters. "_Stupefy_!" I yelled, a red light emitting from my wand's tip. It hit him full in the face and he fell. The others took notice of me and charged toward me, sending green flashes of light. I ducked behind a chair that exploded as a curse hit it.

I threw another Stunner and ducked. Suddenly, a force threw me back, and my wand slipped out of my fingers. Dazed, I immediately realized I was disarmed.

I reached for my wand, groping my fingers toward its handle. A foot crushed onto my fingers. Pain exploded through my hand and I squinted up at the Death Eater, staring down at me.

"Goodbye, Evans," he hissed. Pointing his wand at me, he cried, "A--" He never got far when out of nowhere, Potter crashed into his side and knocked him over. I immediately grabbed my wand and painfully looked at my fingers. They were crushed underneath his foot, red and throbbing. The skin was rubbed off my palm when the concrete scratched it. I touched it carefully and winced.

"C'mon!" I looked up and Potter grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet. He dragged me toward the others, blocking spells carefully as he did so.

Potter looked at me anxiously. "Are you okay?" he said ducking behind a chair.

"Yes," I said gratefully. "I just hurt my hand."

He immediately grabbed it, my blood staining his hand. "Just?" He looked at my cracked nails and my throbbing fingers. He turned my hand over and touched my scraped palm gingerly. "Here." He pointed his wand at my palm and whispered an incantation. The skin stretched over the wound but the blood lingered.

"Thanks," I whispered. I smiled at Potter despite myself. After all, he had just saved my life.

Claudia hurried toward me. "Are you okay?" she asked anxiously.

"Yes," I said. "Potter saved me…" My emotions as of now were confusing. A part of me still loved James Potter but the other part constantly reminded that he left me for another girl… I felt like I was going to cry. "I'm getting emotional."

"Girl issues?" Claudia said.

"Yeah," I said looking around, searching for Death Eaters. "Are they gone?"

"Some are Stunned and the others escaped," she informed me. We peered over the chair, looking at Sirius and Frank who were dragging the bodies along with their wands.

Claudia frowned and looked around. "My owl!" I spotted the smashed cage quickly. "It's destroyed… But there aren't any owl insides…" Claudia swatted me.

"That's nasty," she said. "OWL!" She looked around. "I didn't even name it!" I sighed and closed my eyes.

"I'm exhausted," I said. Something tugged my hair. I opened my eyes and glared at Claudia. "What'd you do that for?"

"I didn't…" Claudia grinned. "The owl is on you." She pointed at the barn owl. I looked up and screamed. "GET IT OFF!" The barn owl hooted angrily and flew off my head. I felt my hair, searching for any droppings.

"I'll name it Lily," she announced. "Lily is my new barn owl!"

"Great," I muttered. "Can we go home now?"

"Sure," Claudia said. "They're just sending the Death Eaters off with some other Aurors." She pointed at Frank, Sirius, and Potter surrounded by a few other Aurors, Moody among them. I frowned at Moody who caught my eye.

He walked toward me, and I looked quickly at Claudia. "Moody's coming," I hissed. "Go, go, go!" I pushed her forward but before we could sneak off, Moody placed a gnarled hand on my shoulder. I winced.

"Evans," he growled. "I need a word." I turned around and brushed down my skirt.

I forced a big smile across my face. "Yes, Moody?"

"Because of this attack, I think it's best you stay at your home," Moody said, "for a few weeks."

"I can't go anywhere?"

"I told Potter and Longbottom already," Moody growled. "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

I jumped slightly. Claudia was petting Lily (the owl) and stopped, startled.

"You better Apparate back home," Moody said, looking at me sharply. His magical eye rolled around wildly in its socket.

"Moody, don't do that," I said suddenly feeling sick.

"What?" he growled.

"That eye--thing," I muttered. "Alright. I'm leaving." Claudia looked up at these words and we looked at each other and Apparated together.

* * *

A/N: _I made the plot dark but despite that, I added a bit of lightness to it. Thank you for the nice reviews! I just wanted to thank a few people for reviewing:_

****

SushiiSquirrel -- **_Thanks for the advice! I reread the chapter and realized she probably isn't a morning person. Haha. Thanks again._**

****

Andromeda-elf -- Thanks for reviewing.

****

misakichi1 -- **_Here's your update! The fastest one I've ever done and longest. 7 pages! I'll try to update my other stories… Thanks for reviewing this story and my other one. I'll try to start another chapter of Oblivious. Thanks again!_**

Thank you for all the reviews!

REVIEW!


	3. Reliving A Memory

**

> Summary: _Voldemort is out for her. No one knows why he murdered her parents or why he wants to kill her. Lily doesn't either but all she knows is that she doesn't need Aurors watching her back. Especially James Potter._

**

Disclaimer: _I do not own Harry Potter but I do own the plot!_

****

Leave Me Be

By: blahblah

* * *

My stomach grumbled furiously. "Do you want something to eat?" I asked Claudia who sat down immediately in a chair.

"Sure," she said, placing the owl cage on the table. I grimaced. If one dropping is on my table…

I opened the refrigerator, searching its contents. "Um…how about cookies?" I said sheepishly, glancing at my pantry.

"Okay," Claudia said shrugging.

"Or muffins," I muttered. I grabbed a jar of cookies, a package of muffins, and a bag of pretzels. I dropped the snacks on the table and sat down.

"How healthy," Claudia said sarcastically. She grabbed the bag of pretzels and began to open it when a loud pop distracted her.

I jumped and looked up. Sirius was beside Claudia and immediately grabbed a pretzel from the bag. He crunched on it loudly. I whirled around and saw Frank and Potter. Or should I call him James now?

"Food?" I offered. Potter glanced over at me, distracted. Frank merely took a muffin and chewed on it thoughtfully. Everyone had a sullen face except Claudia who smiled weakly at me. I managed a slight smile and chewed on an oatmeal cookie.

We ate in an uncomfortable silence, exchanging looks once and a while. Even Sirius, to my surprise, had a serious (no pun intended) look on his face. Claudia finally dropped the pretzel bag and stood up, brushing down her pants.

"Will you be okay if I left?" she asked me.

"Yeah," I said standing up. "Thanks." She hugged me tightly, and I was suddenly reminded of my already crushed ribs.

"Be safe," Claudia chided, "and listen to the boys. And don't mope. I'll come over tomorrow morning before work."

"Okay," I replied. "Thanks for everything." She released me and waved. "Bye, Frank!" She then turned to Sirius and Potter. "Black, Potter." She nodded at them politely.

She Apparated with a pop. I sighed in exhaustion. "I'm going to take a shower," I announced. I quickly emerged from the kitchen and walked down the hallway, anticipating a relaxing shower.

* * *

I emerged from my bedroom, rubbing my hair with a towel. I pulled out my wand, magically drying my wet auburn locks. I drew nearer to the kitchen, suddenly stopping at Potter's voice.

"It's my fault," he said miserably. "Voldemort's after me, not her. If I hadn't dated her… I thought he would leave her alone if I left her."

"It's not your fault, mate," Sirius said consolingly. I stopped in my tracks, listening carefully. They were talking about me…

"She hates me," he continued. "But I did it because I loved her."

I held my breath. My mind whirled. I crept to my bedroom and closed the door softly. I slid to the floor, pondering on what I had heard.

_"I did it because I loved her." _His voice echoed in my head, disappearing into darkness, awakening a memory I never wanted to remember.

**_The bright red Hogwarts Express bellowed out smoke, allowing the crowds of students to climb aboard. A wave of black robes swished about, and heavy trunks were dragged around. Chattering filled the air, and their backs were to Hogwarts. And some of them would never see it again._**

**_I stole a look over my shoulder, staring at the many towers and windows. A last glance of Hogwarts as I knew it…my second home. Tears filled my eyes. It was always hard to say goodbye. I learned that that day._**

**_I dragged my ridiculously heavy trunk along, waiting for my turn to board. I lost Claudia in the crowds, and now I searched for the Marauders. Or a particular Marauder I should say--a messy haired Marauder. I looked around._**

**_"JAMES POTTER!" I looked around, recognizing Claudia's voice. "YOU ARE SO DEAD!" I looked around and immediately spotted James running toward me, a grin across his face._**

**_"Help!" he gasped breathlessly. I laughed at the sight of a furious Claudia with bright green hair, and purple dots speckling her face._**

**_"YOU--!" Claudia tried to tackle James when I intervened. "Don't kill anyone on the last day," I chided. James laughed and stuck his tongue out. "And as for you…" I glared at him. "You grow up." He looked offended._**

**_I laughed merrily and kissed him. "You're so silly," I said playfully._**

"And charming!" beamed James. I laughed again. Claudia impatiently glared at us. "I look hideous and you're flirting. PLEASE TURN ME BACK!"

"Alright, hold on," James said pointing his wand at her. With a flash, Claudia's hair was restored to its dark tones, and her face turned into its natural golden color.

"Thanks," Claudia said grumpily, lifting up a lock of her hair.

"Now, can someone help me with my trunk?" I said. James immediately grabbed my trunk and pulled it onto the train and into a compartment. Claudia climbed aboard easily and followed James. The compartment was already filled with Sirius, Remus, and Peter, laughing loudly.

Claudia took a seat beside me. "So, will you miss Hogwarts?" she asked.

"Yes," I said immediately. Sirius shrugged. "Well, I'll miss the food," he said wistfully. I grinned.

"I'll miss Snivellus," James said. We all laughed.

"I'll miss Professor McGonagall," sighed Claudia. Everyone stared. "What? She liked me." I snorted.

"Or Professor Flitwick," she continued. "Hogsmeade!"

"Pranks," piped in Peter. "Arrogant eggheads," I chimed, staring pointedly at James. They all giggled.

The train began to move and I shifted toward the window, watching Hogwarts disappear. I felt a sudden verge of tears form in my eyes.

It was always hard to say goodbye.

Sirius and Claudia slept peacefully, oblivious to the fact that they were leaning against each other. Peter played Exploding Snap with Remus, and James beckoned me to an empty compartment. I sat down across from him.

"What?" I asked concerned. "Anything wrong?"

"No," James said. "I mean, yes." I looked at him critically. "I…erm…can't see you anymore."

"Don't be silly! We'll see each other," I said laughing.

"No… I mean, it's over," James said slowly.

"W-what?" I said. Surely I heard wrong?

"It's over," James said loudly. "I'm sorry, but I like someone else. Goodbye, Lily." He left the compartment, leaving me sitting there, stunned.

A wave of sorrow hit me immediately. I felt tears spring to my eyes.

I closed my eyes and opened them. A tear rolled down my cheek. I had heard so many goodbyes that day that my heart felt like it would break. Including that goodbye from James…

But what did he mean 'I did it because I loved her'?

The Gryffindor inside roared. I opened the door and hurried into the kitchen, staring at James who immediately stopped talking. I drew a deep breath.

"What do you mean 'because I loved her'?" I asked sharply. My cheeks were stained with dried tears, stinging them. He looked up at me with his stunned expression on his face.

* * *

A/N: _Thank you for all the reviews! I'd just like to thank a few people:_

SushiiSquirrel -- Thank you! Hehe. I try to keep them all in character. J

misakichi1 -- Thanks for reviewing!

californiagurl -- Thanks for the advice--I'm trying to keep her emotions down to a minimum as of now… Thank you for reviewing!

Marauder4eva -- Aw, thanks! In this chapter, I revealed what happened but not all…


	4. Bacon and Eggs

**

> Disclaimer: _Yes, I own Harry Potter. I'M A BILLIONAIRE! But it's all in my head…_
> 
> A/N: WOW! That's all I can say to all the reviews I got for chapter three. Thank you so much! You do not know how excited and bouncy I was! Thanks you!
> 
> Leave Me Be
> 
> By: blahblah
> 
> * * *

** ****

As the words flew from my mouth, my mind abruptly clicked. Didn't Moody say that Voldemort wanted to kill me because I dated James?

_Oh, now you realize it, _a sarcastic voice drawled in my head.

Shut up! And…didn't James mention something…?

_"Voldemort's after me, not her. If I hadn't dated her… I thought he would leave her alone if I left her." God, you're slow. And blind…_

"Lily?"

I broke off my conversation in my head abruptly. "Yes?" I said absentmindedly.

"Don't…you want to hear my answer?" James said looking slightly hurt.

"Oh!" I blushed furiously. _Why don't you just say it? You're an idiot._

Thanks. I know it's the truth, too. "I'm sorry I was a bloody moron," I blurted out. "I should've figured it out my own! Moody said it, and I heard you say it…"

"Did you just call yourself…a moron?" Frank slowly said. I turned to him, quickly realizing that he and Sirius were staring at me with their mouths open.

My cheeks burned. "Lily, you aren't a moron," James said seriously. "I am. I'm sorry I hurt you… It was foolish and--" I looked at him. My lips twitched slightly and despite myself, a smile lit up my face.

_Hmm… Yes, a good move. Look like a Barbie doll… _I quickly wiped off the ridiculous smile on my face.

"It wasn't your fault," I interrupted seriously. "You were just looking out for me. And thank you." _The wisest you've said in a century! _Why don't you go in a bloody corner and shut your mouth?

"I lied," James said firmly. "It was the worst I felt in months. It took so long to impress you…to--erm--deflate my ego. And I ruined it." His hazel eyes frowned, drooping with guilt.

I swallowed hard. A wave of emotion slapped me hard in the face, swallowing me in a sea of guilt and pain. "Don't say that," I whispered. "It's not true." Appreciation flooded through me as I stared down at James who dug his hand through his dark locks.

"Actually, I don't think I could find any man who would sacrifice so much for me," I said loudly. _Except Dad, of course. _I fought the urge to roll my eyes at myself. "Except D--you, James."

I cursed the voice inside my head, influencing the words slipping off my tongue.

"R-really?" James said hopefully, looking up at me.

Another smile graced my face. "Yes," I said confidently. James suddenly got to his feet, towering over me. I smiled up at him and on my tiptoes, kissed him gently.

As I leaned back, I touched my cheek, dotted with a tear. I studied James's face carefully, drinking in his wet eyes. "Aw! You cried!" I laughed.

Sirius knocked over his chair and peered at his face. "You cried!" he said obnoxiously. Frank grinned despite himself, stealing a quick look at the tears rolling down James's cheeks.

_How very touching. Not. _Why do you always come when you aren't needed? _Sarcasm is needed for all occasions. _SHUT UP!

I quickly brushed the tears off his cheeks. "And men don't cry!" I said teasingly. "What a bunch of rubbish."

James grinned sheepishly. Warmth snuggled around me like a blanket, blessing me with happiness. A grin glowed on my face and even if you wanted me to, you could never wipe it off. Never.

* * *

My eyes lingered on the bacon and eggs in the frying pan, occasionally tipping the eggs onto a plate and breaking new ones. A sweet aroma of bacon danced around the kitchen, tantalizingly wavering underneath my nose. I glanced quickly behind my shoulder and took a quick nibble of the bacon.

"I saw that." My heart jumped, and I whirled around, pointing my wand at the voice's owner.

"Oh, God, Claudia!" I scolded. She smiled innocently.

"I so terribly sorry, Miss. Evans," she chimed in a mocking voice. "Excuse me if I cannot cook." She gingerly fingered her wand. "I tend to…burn things a bit, don't you know?" Her eyes widened as she shook her head furiously.

"No!" I gasped sarcastically in return.

"Besides, when you have a friend with food, come over unexpected and uninvited. Oh, by the way, the bacon's burning," Claudia pointed out. I whirled around and stared at the shriveled black bacon in the pan.

"Toast!" Claudia said eagerly, running to grab a piece. She stuffed it into her mouth ravenously, only looking up to stare at the bacon I dropped onto the plate.

"You are so rude," I scolded. "Why don't you just drink some coffee and I'll finish up--?" Claudia hurried to the coffee pot and poured herself some into my favorite mug. I watched mournfully.

"Watch the bacon," she reminded, looking up at me with large innocent eyes. I glared at her before resting my eyes on the bacon, sizzling loudly.

"So how you doing?" she said seriously.

"Oh, wonderful!" I said brightly, a huge smile on my face. "James… Oh, he is wonderful!"

"Since when?" she said slowly.

"The only reason he broke up with me was because he was afraid You-Know-Who would kill me. You know, to get to him," I said lowering my voice slightly.

"What if he's lying?" Claudia said suddenly. "He might need another girl… Playing you." She looked at me piercingly.

I bit my lip. He wouldn't. "He wouldn't," I said cheerfully. "I saw it in his eyes."

"Okay," Claudia said shrugging. "I was just making sure--I would never want him to use you, Lils." And he wouldn't…

"Thanks," I said gratefully.

"And about You-Know-Who?" she prompted. The joy spreading through me suddenly dimmed.

"I don't know," I said darkly. Brushing away my childish joy, the memory of the Death Eaters weighed heavily in my mind. I glanced down at my fingers. My nails were still scratched, blood dried.

"Bacon!" Claudia reminded. "So…we're not going out anymore, are we?"

"No," I said frowning, sliding the eggs and bacon onto the plate. I turned off the stove quickly and handed a plate to Claudia before balancing three heavy plates, laden with eggs, bacon, and toast, to the table.

"It's so depressing though," Claudia said sighing. "But I guess it's the best for you since he's out there…looking."

"Do you have any idea why he hates the Potters?" I asked slowly.

"No," Claudia replied, her face darkening. She took a seat at the table, chewing thoughtfully on her toast.

"All I know is that we keep you safe," she said. "I would miss our Lils." She paused. "And her cooking," she added, stuffing her mouth with eggs.

I smiled slightly and helped myself to two slices of toast and an egg. "No bacon?" Claudia said incredulously.

"Nope," I replied carelessly. "It's too burnt."

"It's delicious," Claudia said, munching obnoxiously on her own. "Sure you don't want any?"

"BACON!"

I turned my head. Frank stood in the doorway, staring at the bacon. "Erm…help yourself?" I offered, indicating to the empty plate on the table.

"Did I hear BACON?" Sirius scrambled into the kitchen, his long dark hair tousled, falling into his eyes softly. An eager expression crossed his face.

"Yes--help your--"

"BACON!" James shoved past Sirius, eyeing the table with a child's enthusiasm. If possible, his untidy hair was messier than usual. His glasses were askew, sliding off his nose.

"Yes," I said impatiently, determined to finish my sentence. "Help yourse--"

Sirius grabbed two slices of bacon in each hand, shoving it into his mouth. "--lf…" I looked at him disgustedly. Claudia's mouth twitched slightly.

"What is so great about burnt bacon?" I said stunned.

"Crispy!" James said a dreamy look crossing his face. I sighed and dug into my eggs, chewing with my mouth closed. Unlike some others…

Sirius opened his mouth filled with bacon. "Ey, Wils, cwan I haf mof?"

I eyed him. "What?" I said.

"Hey, Lils, can I have more?" translated James, chewing with some toast in his mouth. I groaned.

"There's extremely burnt bacon in the frying pan, I doub--" Sirius flew for the pan, grabbing the black bits of bacon.

"Did I not feed you? Why are you stuffing your faces--?" I asked surprised.

"Whole wheat crackers and coffee?" Frank interjected. "We haven't seen a real meal in weeks!" He shoved a healthy amount of eggs into his mouth.

"Erm…" Despite all the amusement I deprived from the three, I thought about Voldemort and his Death Eaters. I stole a look at my fingers again.

How long did this have to go on?

* * *

A/N: _I'd like to thank all the reviewers from the previous chapter! Thank you!_

Admiral Lily -- Aw, thanks!

Tekyah Ariel -- Thanks. I'll take that suggestion and try to give Longbottom more parts.

Lily Skylo -- Haha. Sirius is the best! Thanks.

i am a strange person -- Lily is a bit dense, don't you think? But not everyone is perfect… Thanks.

ToughCritic -- Thanks for pointing those out to me. I'll try to repeat words less. Thanks!

SweetMimi -- I wrote this as quickly as I could! Thanks.

kitkat -- I know, I hate cliffhangers! I'm sorry! Lol. Think of it this way: it's suspense. Haha. Thanks.

lexiegirl -- I hope I updated soon enough. Have a good time on your vacation!

KDraco7 -- Thanks.

Nadia Greenleaf -- Thanks for reviewing!

Chrislovercharmed -- I hope your keyboard works now. Thanks.

Misakichi1 -- Haha. Thanks!

californiagurl -- Little brave James. Just like Harry. Lol.

slippersRfuzzy -- Haha. I updated!

Katrina -- I'll try to write longer chapters. It depends on how much ideas I have at the moment…

Thanks so much!! Please review!

**__**


End file.
